Bearing assemblies are typically used to transfer loads between a rotating component and a fixed component or between two rotating components that move relative to one another. These bearing assemblies may be rotated at high speeds and may be subject to friction and/or elevated temperatures due to the high rotational speeds. Lubricants, such as oil, may be used to reduce friction in a bearing assembly and remove heat generated in the bearing assembly during operation.
Bearing assemblies used in high-speed applications may be difficult to lubricate due to the presence of forces caused by the high rotational speeds of the bearing assembly. One such force that may be generated by a high-speed bearing assembly is windage that flows circumferentially around the rotating component as the component rotates about an axis. Systems used to reduce or bypass the windage effects in high-speed applications may be complex and costly while less complex and less costly systems may not provide adequate lubrication capture efficiencies in the bearings when used in a high rotational speed environment. As such, there exists a need to provide a simple and cost-effective system for lubricating high-speed bearing assemblies while reducing the effects of windage.